K.Y.O.T.O/La Gripe
Archivo:Lagripe.png Shubidubi....daa Julie: Te prometo cambiar! eres el único en mi vida!! Souffle: Me lo prometes? Julie: Si! (Souffle no sube al avión y manda a Chavez en su lugar) Shubidubi...da!!! (En el jardín frente a Casa Kyoto) Giovi: (Metiendo la cabeza de Rene en un tanque de azúcar) Rene: @w@ Stalin: Miren quien llego!! (Llega roberta en su andador nuevo, con un cuchillo) Rene: No puedo ver!! @w@ (Roberta le abre el estomago a rene y se come el azúcar) Roberta: n_n!!! (Saur llega y al ver a Roberta se aleja) Alice: ewe, Rene! Donde conseguiste el azúcar?? Rene: XwX Alice: Rene! Maldita sea! Contesta! (Alice lanza a rene al lago) Rene: Se que puedo flotar!(?) Alice: Ahora quien me dirá donde se consigue el azúcar? TOT Giovi: ewe, abrieron una fabrica de chocolates a la vuelta! Alice: Chocolates??!! *O* Stalin: Secuestremos a su director!*O* Alice: Si!! *O* King: Como se llama el director? Giovi: Esta al reverso del tanque de azúcar (Le dan la vuelta al tanque de azúcar) LA FABRICA DE CHOCOLATES CHAVEZ&THESCENE! Todos: ewO?? King: Bueno, secuestremoslo a el! x3 Roberta: (Se sube a la torre Eiffel) Stalin: OwO, Baja ahora! Roberta: no! :P Stalin: Lo siento chicos, tendrán que hacerlo sin mi!! Alice y King: Ok! xP (Se van en un taxi) Stalin: TOT! Giovi Ayúdame! Giovi: Ok x3 (Empieza a llover) Stalin: TOT! Lo único que faltaba! Giovi: No importa! con tal de rescatar a tu hija!! (Giovi y Stalin suben) Giovi: Roberta!! n_n!! Crii Crii Crii!/ Stalin: OwO, y Roberta? (Ven a Roberta tomando te con rene en casa KYOTO) Stalin: WTF!! Pero esa señorita me va a escuchar!! Giovi: x3 (Giovi y Stalin bajan y van a casa KYOTO) Giovi: (saca un revolver) Stalin: OwO que harás?? Giovi: ewe...(Dispara a la cerradura) (No se abre) Stalin: Nos cerraron la puerta!!! Delfin: NO PUEDE SER!!!!! Giovi: Y esta lloviendo a cantaros! Delfin: NO PUEDE SER!!!!! Stalin y Giovi: Y nos vamos a resfriar Delfin: NO PUEDE SER!!!!! Delfin, Stalin y Giovi: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! (Llega Katy Perry y grita junto a ellos) A las afueras de la fabrica de chocolates: Chavez: (sale disfrazado de Willy Wonka) Con este traje al fin podre conquistar a Kishandra!!! *O* Todos: ??? Chavez: (Se va en su mustang rosa) Alice: Entremos!! (Aparece Neku) Neku: Yo sois!(?) King: ewO (King y Alice entran) Mientras tanto: (Souffle y Julie están tomando una malteada) (Llega una reportera) Winky: ewe Julie: Que quieres? Winky: Es que..ustedes son la pareja del momento! Paparazzis a ellos!!! Julie: eh??? Noooooo!!!! (Llegan los paparazzis y persiguen a Julie y Souffle) Winky: wajajaja(?) Siguiente pareja! Justin Bieber y la cuchara!(?) (Llega la mama de Justin) Pattie: ewe, yo soy team Juchara (Los paparazzis y Pattie hacen fiesta mientras Winky acosa a Justin en su casa) En la fabrica: Neku: un, dos, tres, boludas por siempre, un, dos, tres, contra la corriente ♪ Alice: ewO King: Mira! un trampolín!! subamos a la piscina de chocolates!!! *O* Alice: no es una piscina! (King se lanza y desaparece) Alice: :O Esto necesita de mi ayuda!! (Saca un pato del refrigerador) A las afueras de Casa Kyoto: Delfin: (jugando con la pequeña wendy) Wendy: ewe, En tus tierras bailare!!♪ (Llega Rafi) Rafi: Mueran!!!!(mata a delfín y a wendy con un tenedor) (Llega la tigresa del oriente) Tigresa: ewe, ahora te las veras conmigo blankitoooo!!!(saca una cuchara) (Rafi y La Tigresa se enfrentan en una épica batalla) Stalin: ewO, y ahora que haremos!?? Giovi: Aun sigue lloviendo! compremos la bazooka a la profesora amajo! Amajo: Nop!! :P (se va en su mustang negro) Al dia siguiente: (Llegan Alice y King con la boca manchada de chocolate) Stalin: Achuu!!!! Ya eda hoda no??? Giovi: Etuvimos todo e' día así con gipde! Achuu!!! Alice: Pues nosotros la pasamos genial! verdad king? King: Sii!!!(saca las llaves) Alice: Si nos permiten..vamos a descansar!! (abre la puerta y todos entran) Rafi: Siempre quize entrar aquí!! *O* Giovi: Y da tigessa!!?? Rafi: ya murió! tenia 67 anos! Alice: OwO, y este quien es??? Rafi: ya me voy! (Rafi se va & Alice y King se van arriba a dormir) Stalin: Que hodible guipe!! Giovi: Y que do digas! Judie aun do vuedve!! Stalin: Do te etie'do! Giovi: Si yo a ti! jeje!! (Llega Julie toda agitada) Saur: ewe, ya lo hiciste con Souffle? Julie: eh??? que te pasa gusano pervertidoooo!!!!(Lo golpea con un martillo) Saur: @w@ Giovi y Stalin: (se alejan) Julie: -w- Saur: pero....me refería a... Julie: a que?? -w- Saur: yo decía que si ya te habías reconciliado con Souffle!! TOT Julie: :O Ups! x3 Bueh...Listos para el concierto??? Saur: Siii!!!! .... .... .... Julie: OwO que pasa con el resto?? Saur: mm... pues Alice y King estan descansando por exceso de chocolate, y Giovi y Stalin estan enfermos!! Julie: :O, mi abuela tenia una medicina genial!! (Meten la cabeza de Giovi y Stalin en un frasco con aceitunas) Stalin: glup glup glup!!! Saur: No te entiendo!! Julie: bueno, dejalos asi mientras compramos la medicina!! Saur: e.O (Saur y Julie van en su mustang verde) (Saur y Julie entran a la farmacia) DP: ewe Bienvenidos!! Cancion de Bienvenida: Cuando....quiero comer YO COMO CAKEE!!! LO como en todas horas!! YO COMO CAKE No importa mucho perder YO COMO CAKE!! Pero yo me las como a todas YO COMO CAKE Yo quiero cake...cake...kekekekeke.... Yo quiero cake...cake...kekekekeke.... Yo quiero cake...cake...kekekekeke.... Yo quiero cake...cake...kekekekeke.... Yo quiero cake...cake...kekekekeke.... Cuando estoy en la cocina YO QUIERO CAKE Cuando camino en la calle YO QUIERO CAKE Cuando estoy en el bano YO QUIERO CAKE Cuando como cake YO QUIERO CAKEEE!!! Yo quiero cake...cake...kekekekeke.... Yo quiero cake...cake...kekekekeke.... Yo quiero cake...cake...kekekekeke.... Yo quiero cake...cake...kekekekeke.... Yo quiero cake...cake...kekekekeke.... YO..... QUIE.... RO..... CAAAAAAAKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Taran!!! FIn de la cancion: Julie y Saur: ewO Dp: Que querían?? Julie: mmm...tiene paracetofinomen?? DP: NO :P Julie: entonces...tiene extrapelitoxan?? DP: Tampoco :P Julie: bueno...tiene rabadulusitan!?? DP: Peor :P Julie: Entonces, que tiene?? DP: sacapuntas!! Saur: ewO DP: aquí solo vendemos sacapuntas!! Julie: pero...afuera dice..Farmacia! DP: ewe, pero aquí solo vendemos sacapuntas!! Julie: eso significa que... Saur: nos hizo perder 30 minutos de nuestras vidas en su boba cancion Julie: solo para que nos diga que es una tienda de sacapuntas?? DP: Sip :P Julie : (saca un martillo) (Escena censurada) (Julie y Saur regresan a casa con una bolsa de paracetofinomen) Julie: Lo tengo!! Stalin: Ya eda hoda!! ed cocieto es ed tenta minutos! Giovi: ewe (Stalin y Giovi se toman el paracetofinomen) Julie: Ahora solo es cuestión que haga efecto!! (Stalin y Giovi se quedan dormidos) Julie: OwO, que paso?? Saur: Creo que fue el paracetofinomen! Julie: que raro, les distes el paracetofinomen para efecto sin dormir?? Saur: eh? ups!!! Julie: El empaque dice que dormirán por 4 horas! Saur: Nos toco hacer un concierto acústico, tu con el violín y yo con la guitarra Julie: Pero, nos falta un cantante y panderetista! (Llega Rene) Saur: Tengo una idea!!! En el estadio Xatero: Canción de Kyoto Motel: Julie toca el violín Saur toca la guitarra Rene canta y toca la pandereta Every night in my dreams I see you, I feel you, That is how I know you go on Far across the distance And spaces between us You have come to show you go on Near, far, wherever you are I believe that the heart does go on Once more you open the door And you're here in my heart And my heart will go on and on Love can touch us one time And last for a lifetime And never let go till we're one Love was when I loved you One true time I hold to In my life we'll always go on Near, far, wherever you are I believe that the heart does go on Once more you open the door And you're here in my heart And my heart will go on and on You're here, there's nothing I fear, And I know that my heart will go on We'll stay forever this way You are safe in my heart And my heart will go on and on <- Paparazzis | 'La Gripe' | Rockeros vs Vampiros -> Categoría:K.Y.O.T.O